A Rare Delicacy
by MichaelMyersLover34
Summary: The continuation of Time To Reflect and Time To Act. There is ALOT of passion in this and should probably only be for mature readers eyes. For PinstyLover1983 becasue she rocks! Still can't write summarizes :


Hellraiser does NOT belong to me. It belongs to Clive Barker. Not me.

This is the continuation of my prevous two fanficitons (and only) so it is probably only as good as the first two. I do hope you like though and I apologize for those interested in my suck writings for not finishing what I started. I hope to reddem myself.

And I hope I don't offend her by calling her her old name and not the new one, but this is a REALLY LAAAATE birthday present for ~Laura101

Enjoy!

And it was to the malevolent, dark lord's great dismay that it was quite the other way around. It seemed _**Kirsty**_ would have an eternity to know _**his**_ flesh. She grinned wickedly around the mold of her teeth sunken far into his flesh. The demon's mouth parted and he stared down at her in bewilderment. A bizarre, fresh lick of desire bound him to her by the most simple alluring gesture. Horrifically enough though, Kirsty had found such a sweet, eliciting spot on his neck unusually easily….He hadn't known about it. But Kirsty had found that bit of him like she had been finding it forever. She lowered herself down, finally releasing her hold of his sensitive skin, and was pulled quickly up from the floor off of her knees. "Child!-" "There!" Kirsty whirled around and pointed at the door to his bedroom at the stretch of the hallway. He hadn't realized in the slightest that they had been walking in his blissful daze. He didn't realize it now either as she pulled him inside the room. Kirsty slammed the door shut and locked it, pulling hard on the handle to make sure it couldn't be opened. She didn't want _**this**_ to be interrupted. She spun around and pushed the demon forward towards the bed and stopped only once to make him turn and face her. When he had grasped the situation and the danger he was in, he seized the insane child by the arms and held her there. "Kirsty, this must stop now. We cannot press such behavior and we can NOT act upon it." Kirsty blinked and dropped her mouth slightly. He had been purring in her grasp moments ago, melting and leering to and fro as she led him unconsciously down the corridors and by so little as a kiss to his neck. Where did this urgent cry to cease her innocent advances surface from? Perhaps he had even been playing with her, leading her to her humiliation and shame by rejecting her so suddenly. There were just so many things Kirsty could think of. He was having second thoughts and it seemed as though he had decided on them. He was, of course untouchable, and had always been for a lifetime now, but this was maddening to come so close to glory and fall short. Untouchable, beyond her inferior mortality. She was expendable, he was forever. Either way, Kirsty realized one thing; this behavior WAS INSANE. For so long, she had spent her life escaping the wrath of Hell from THIS man. In fact, he _was _her hell. _He_ was the reason she ran, not from Hell. Pinhead was far, far more petrifying than a wicked place of the damned and their souls. She was following him to her own doom to bow before the horrific god Leviathan and receive punishment for her sins against Hell not an hour before. Now she wanted to do…just…oh and with him….NO! She had simply _lost-her-mind_. He turned from her abrupt and confused. She wasn't the only one disturbed by their display. He shut his eyes tightly and thought carefully about his _own_ insanity; and surely his _own_ punishment for this mess. Leviathan was _expecting_ them…OHHHH mercy. How the cenobite froze dead and shivered. "This will not be tolerated, it is not acceptable, and it will certainly not go on unpunished. Child, we must leave, _now,_ and you will not create any trouble or you shall know pain like never before." he straightened his neck looking back up and rubbed his eyes painfully. Drawing in a breathe he sighed low and miserably. A hand reached out and clasped gently around his arm. "Enough, it is time, Kirsty Cotton." he turned to face her.

Kirsty was straddling the bed naked and confused. He turned slowly back around and reminded himself that he had seen and known the reach of bare flesh of both sexes and that this was no different. He had seen nakedness before and he had known of it's indifference as it was all the same. Bare flesh was just flesh and it was meant to be ripped and torn and tortured and burned. It was _just_ flesh and he had seen and felt it for an eternity now. He struggled inanely to convince himself of this but lost his ability to deny himself the suggestive, exciting thoughts racing through him when the deviant vixen pulled him curtly without warning and caught him off guard, making him fall back into her awaiting arms where she held his chest protectively against her. He dared not move and didn't even realized that he was holding his breath when she leaned forward and purred into his ear. "That's no way to talk to a lady." she lowered her face next to his. Brushing her hair against his ear and making him shudder. She stared at the spot she had left a pink bruise at upon his neck and bared her teeth at him in a smile. He waited for it to come, that horrible assault on his neck. He closed his eyes and awaited his sure defeat. But it never came. He felt the weight of her soft, exposed breasts against his chest and the shift of her body bending more and more over his form, as he fell back more and more onto a bed rather than a lecherous girl. And then he stiffened in pure terror as he realized now how flat on his back he was and how naked Kirsty was crawling above him. He dared not move a muscle and did everything in his demonic power to keep a steady draw of breathe. His eyes darted beneath his tightly shut lids. Oh how he feared his sure defeat now! Readying himself for the end of all control and the beginning of primitive animal lust, he soon faced the horrifying truth that he could in fact never prepare himself for such a thing as Kirsty was a biter.

Hot breath and searing tantalizing teeth locked into a firm, gentle mold of sensual bliss about his flesh below his naval. She bit the spot again and traced her tongue along the bone of his hip. She slid her hand down the fabric of his cassoc and pulled down a little farther to better reach the skin between his stomach and his…..and lower. A useless cry of defiance, he struggled in vain, and then Pinhead had finally faced that threat of sure defeat and it had come full-throttle. He laid beneath her, a child,vulnerable beyond his knowledge of even being _possible_, and mewing ridiculously like a kitten; even kneading at the sheets beneath him with his balling fists. And all Kirsty could do was lick and bite and kiss and suck blissfully and grin large and wickedly at his unreal, no…._**impossible**_, adorableness. All this time she spent terrified and hysterical, feelings of blistering unadulterated _fear, _for this one man was just time she had spent unaware he was a delicate, sensual lover just waiting to be revealed to her delights. She bit lower at his flesh as south as his cassoc would let her while it was still on. She heard the Prince moan and arch his body towards her and the true surprise of blood stained fingers grip hard onto her round, firm backside. She let go to observe the shocking feel of meeting him so completely OUT of character. Even as he knew she turned around, he didn't let go. He only waited, sparking curiosity in Kirsty's gut. She smiled in adoration and did not keep him waiting. Kirsty sat up straight on his chest and looked behind her, completely unraveled by the cuts of pulled back flesh. She smiled, her hair framing her face and down to the small of her back. Pinhead finally opened his eyes after sensing hers upon his. Her sweet smile loving and graceful. And devious. Their eyes locked in a longing gaze of unspoken lust and Pinhead's pleasure. He realized that all those times he stared motionlessly with bleak, hopeless orbs at her own chocolate brown ones for minutes on end, making her uneasy and restless, was incredibly difficult to pass off as anything BUT distressingly maddening. For not only was he restless and uneasy, he had forgotten that Kirsty was naked. Curse the universe and it's drama. His face flushed with burning red heat and it was all he could do to shut his eyes tight again and remember that "Bare flesh was just flesh and it was meant to be ripped and torn and tortured and burned. It was _just_ flesh and he had seen and felt it for an eternity now." He felt her stand above him and turn herself around, lowering herself back down upon him and straddling his broad chest. Her hands 'wandered' over his arms and shoulders and over the place of his collar bone. She gazed and awed in wonder. The young, perfect skin of his face, the broadness of his firm chest, the ungodly tone of his slim waist. Forgetting her surroundings and a lifetime before this forbidden dance they were dancing, Kirsty was lost in his aura of unknown masculine magnificence. His greatness and power. His authority.

She decided then that she should proceed to stop neglecting him and give him the things that he didn't know he wanted. She took his hands carefully in her own and began stroking herself. Kirsty shivered uncontrollably at the man's lavish touch. His gracing hand smoothed enticingly warmly over the soft skin of her thigh. It stopped halfway and then curved over the flesh to her inner thigh, teasing her, moving slowly. He watched on in pure fascination. Intrigued by the energy she truly possessed to toss her head back, hips frequently bucking, eyes fluttering open and shut in a battle to keep conscience. He couldn't tear his eyes from the writhing body above him, realizing finally that she had let go of his hands as quickly as she had grabbed them. Her hips leered forward as he slid his hand up her inner thigh once more and touched his fingers to the crease that connected Kirsty's thigh to her wetting desire. His fingers traced the folded skin there and then stroked up to her hip bone. A soft plea escaped her lips as she was faced with the inability to keep such indulgent, erotic noises from reaching his attentive ears. He smirked openly and found such delight from the power and control the noises conveyed that he was capable of eliciting from her. He was free to manipulate the exhilarating beauty above him. He continued to watch in relentless excitement, his complete concentration fixed upon the mewls and cries and stirs Kirsty's body writhed with. Her luscious lips cooed a soft, alluring melody before each time turning into a series of purrs. Kirsty's mind was entering the final stage of sanity as she continued to toss and turn, sweat saturating her naked form, inviting the eager prince to join her in such a state.

He leaned above closer, his breathe ghosted over her abdomen. Her head rolled to the side, and her face flooded with an intense color, a deep, rich red, threatening to burst her cheeks from the gathering heat. Her jaw unhinged and her mouth hung open; eyes glued shut. "Ohhh, Pinhe-" "Xipe" He moved up where he could lean on his elbows, laying between her trembling legs, his hand wandered curiously up and down the shaking limb, fondling endearingly over the many sensitive spots which lay beneath the flesh. He found them all right away and got straight to business. The room Kirsty had locked the two of them in was hectically filling with moans and begs and pleas and cries. Pants, grunts, shuffling of sheets, and the Prince's favorite of all, the continuous calling of his name. Oh, sweet, wonderful domination…the feelings it brought, control, anxiety, all coursed through his ever warming blood. Heating to unbearable heights, making it impossible to stand the assembling heat in his core. A barely audible moan fell escaped his lips as he began to feel the increasing need to cry out in naked rapture.

His head bent forward and he stared intently at Kirsty's middle, studying it. Her naked form fidgeting with unease, eyes fluttering open and closed once more. Not for long, though. He pushed her back onto the bed and helped her head gently down. Shutting his own eyes as well, he proceeded to glide his tongue along the fine stretch between the low of her naval and her exposed restriction zone. His hand smoothed over the places his busied tongue had missed and caressed every delectable inch of her shuddering form. Her eyes rolled back and she cried out, gasping for air, as the most sharpest pang of raw, unrestrained desire shot through her being. His skillful tongue prodding deep within her luscious velvet folds. Stroking playfully at its center and ascending up to her censored button. His tongue twisted along its end expertly and soon nudged upward over the swollen bud. An impulsive wrench of piercing confliction jeered into his back through his armored leather suit and was quickly recognized soon after as Kirsty's sharply acute nails; raking upward so frenziedly, he was sure that Kirsty would rip sheer past the studded garment. Not that he cared much of that as the sickest of satisfactions rippled underneath his skin. She was causing him a great deal of inconceivable heat. The heat of eagerness and excitement. The kind that needed cooling down with _extensive_…..er…care. One on one interaction. How much longer could he keep from tearing his own clothes off and faltering shamelessly to the need of taking the girl right then and there? It was far too much for any normal man. His priorities were high above fulfilling and any other woman would, of course, never do. He shifted his position so that he might inspect the blissful face beneath him. Moving ever so closer to her so that their noses barely touched, he examined the captivating sight before him. Distracting the girl and quickly taking her from her comfort zone, the pin studded demon chose to take rueful advantage of the situation, urging his index and middle finger carefully into Kirsty's hot, fervent hole. The slick, drenched muscles clasping briskly around the cenobite's warming appendages startled the Prince at first; the girl's overbearing power to control her own spasms was alarmingly intense…and just enough to push the Prince's curiosity further. He extended one more finger into the tightened cavern and was granted a rather unexpected response.

"Oh! Oh, Xipe!" Kirsty cried out with the name he had introduced to her. Ecstasy, pure and whole, tore through her bare thrashing body. He smelt sex and passion on her skin, and, unable to contain himself any longer, the arousing scent filtering out any chance of self-control, Xipe was indulged to take action. He moved swiftly, though not forcefully, relocating Kirsty's legs to either side of his waist and exacted his concentration on the increasing need to pleasure the girl, have her writhe from beneath his own hands. He needed to prove he could love her with such unwavering intensity that he would be the only person she would ever need, the only one she could ever love. Oh, not that he bared such feelings himself. He was incapable of such. He knew nothing as insignificant as _'love'_. His eager attention was brought to her supple breast which heaved up and down with her raspy breathing. He gawked inanely at the mound as his brain heated pungently with male thought and desire. He reached forward and groped delicately over its side and up to her hardened bud at its center. Caressing the point, Xipe was completely submersed in thought and was blissfully unaware of Kirsty's wandering hands. Roaming down below his comfort zone, Kirsty was able to locate her token to thrilling ecstasy. Almost like a reward. Xipe's undivided attention was quickly brought to interest as his stiffened length began to respond to the most wonderful attention. His back arched instinctively, his breathing quickened, lips parted, and his eyes rolled back into his head. Hands reaching out spontaneously to the presenting accuser and their unfair ambush over his sensitive parts. They found what they were looking for and tugged weakly on the child's wrists, though unable to exert any force on her, let alone tighten his overly loose grip. Unsure of what his advances meant, Kirsty decided it much more enthralling to ignore him and continue her attack; her hand sliding teasingly light over his hardened shaft, up and down and then stroking at the base. A sharp intake of air erupted past his placid lips and he was forced to breath heavily through his mouth soon afterward. His left hand released the girl's tiny arm that was proceeding with her overpowering spell and steadied himself on the bed . His fingers flexed and pulled desperately at the sheets, trying frantically to clear his mind and regain composure. "Ohhhh…" His deep voice droned heavily throughout the air of the large room. The growl of a dangerous animal about to attack. Kirsty cocked her head to the side of the pillow, her hand rubbing adoringly under her lover's muscle. "Yeees?" She purred lovingly. Xipe's face was out of view from Kirsty's curious eyes as it was tilted up towards the heavens. His breathing in deep, endless moans. "Something the matter?" she said teasingly. But Xipe was too far gone to hear or respond to the feisty feline beneath him.

"Angel, how long has it been?" she was of course referring to the last time Xipe had every received such intimate attention. "Mmmm," he could only purr in a hushed tone through bared teeth. Coming back down to earth (sort of lol), he looked back down at the tiny vixen beneath him, only to find her down between his legs. Panic bolted through his body like electricity at the sight of his own exposed organ. Kirsty sipped and licked the sweet nectar dripping down his hard, reddened member. "Kirsty NO!" his body shook and struggled to stay up. He couldn't go anywhere with her assaulting him like that. "Kirsty-" "ssshhhhh" she opened her mouth wide as she could and allowed his throbbing sex entrance. She allowed him to taste the pleasure of having her in control of his inconvenience. Control over _him_. He moaned loud unable to suppress his ecstasy any longer. "Kir-Kirsty" her hands pushed his hips with enough force to roll him to his back, finally prevailing dominant. Ohhh, but _how _could he say no? She slid her tongue up and down and around the sensitive head and sucked so firmly, but sweetly. He purred away to his heart's content. His assaulted sex yearning for something deeper to be thrust into. "K-Kir-ir-ss-sty, I-I…Ohhhh….I…" "Hmm?" she moaned around him, soaking him with wet heat. "I…..it's…" Why was this so hard to say? "What, Angel?" she released him and looked up to his beautiful face. He acted immediately, holding her up in his arms and headed straight towards the door. "What are you doing?" she stared up confused and terrified. What could she have possible done wrong? He was in ecstasy she just knew it! What the hell was his problem? Bewildered and disoriented, Kirsty held on for dear life and prepared for the wildly unexpected road ahead. And held on for dear life she did. Her legs held to either side of him, his palms balancing her tiny lithe figure by the backs of her slender thighs, Kirsty was thrust up against the wall. She yelped in surprise and reached out to hold on to the towering, incredibly alarming man before her. Holding her with such ease, the muscles in his arms weren't even tensed but relaxed. He could…break her, so easily. Her eyes were filled with fear as she stared up to his emotionless face and searched for something in his eyes. But she didn't find anything. She searched deeper, terrified of what ever he was thinking of. "What are you going to do to me?" He moaned and threw his head back. How good it was to hear those words. So sweet, so innocent, so naïve. He kissed her. He kissed her with all the passion and desire he could muster. Holding her naked body close, he moaned low into her mouth and slid his tongue against her own, making Kirsty shiver uncontrollably. Unexpectedly to his own surprise, he wanted to tell her what he was going to do. He wanted to wrack her with raw pleasure and not an _ounce_ of pain. Brilliant, untainted interest. NO pain, no hurt, no tricks, wholesome, unwavering love. **NOT** that he loved her. "I'm going to make you mine. I'm going to make you my princess." Kirsty gasped in shock and furrowed her brow, signaling the dire need for explanation. "What do you mean, Xipe?"

Kirtsy cried out and threw her head back in blessed rapture as Xipe thrust deep inside her tight, velvet opening. Oh but the minute he withdrew himself from her glistening tight orifice, he rammed back inside of her with unrelenting force, though not enough to hurt her. Kirsty's moans and screams were deafening. Her cries and pleads filling the air. He inhaled deep, enough to smell the sweet aroma of her honey as felt it roll down her pink folds and down his own blushing muscle. Kirsty felt delirious and light-headed, the pleasure rampant and overbearing. "Oh Xiiiiipe, I I just can't take this! I don't know if I can han-OH! Handle any- ohhhhh Xipe- Anymoooore" she begged. He, however, and only begun. His frantic, heated thrusts becoming faster and more vicious. All the poor girl could do was hold on anxious and terrified to his daunting, powerful figure. "Oh please!" she let go of his shoulder steadying herself against each animal thrust forcing her up and down as best as she could to hold the side of his face. His gaze hazy and dark fixed up at the ceiling, he looked back down in surprise. No one had ever touched him with such tenderness and…..and….. Her hand stroked carefully across his face and passed the pins. His pace had slowed considerably and he stared longingly. Her lids grew heavy and between half lidded eyes holding the deepest chocolate brown pools of affection, she stared with angelic beauty at her demonic lover. "So eager to play, Angel. So reluctant to admit it." He swallowed hard hearing his own familiar, teasing words. An inconvenient heat burned his cheeks. He blushed an appropriate blood-red but didn't try to hide it. Instead, he withdrew himself from her slick, vise grip and carried her to the bed. He kissed her and lowered her to the edge of the bed. He pulled back and stared emotionlessly at the girl beneath his towering form. "You are in no position to amuse yourself at my expense, child." Kirsty grinned and blushed a soft hue as he grabbed a firm, hold of her hips and continued back bucking wildly into her small, flushed entrance. This time, however, Xipe would hope she was strong enough to support her own self against his powerful relentless thrusts. He released her tiny hips with one hand and ran it across her stomach. Kirsty realized he had let go of her and fought to keep in one place as he pounded ruthlessly inside of her, pushing past the constricting muscles. His hand trailed down further to rest upon the beginning of her womanhood. Kirsty's eyes were screwed shut and she arched her body upward to allow him to slip deeper inside of her. She didn't notice his advances. Feeling childishly neglected, Xipe did not hesitate to deliver a gentle, curt spank to the responsive sensual flesh. Kirsty's eyes shot open and she cried out in surprise. "Xipe!" He smiled with an unnerving spark of interest in his eyes. He leaned over Kirsty and steadied himself with one hand on the bed beside Kirsty's head. His fingers circled playfully in unbearable, delicate whirls of ecstasy around her blossom's tiny bud. She reached up and clawed at his arms, trying urgently to remain in control of her brain. "Noooo, please." He gave another tender spank to her womanhood, sending waves of pleasure through the poor girl, forcing her to buck her hips accidentally and send the Prince on his own blissful frenzy.

"Kirsty!" he moaned low in his throat, giving in to her writhing body and crashing down on it, pinning her all except for her hips and below. But those were pinned as well between violent thrusts from the Prince's indulged and anxious member. He moaned loudly, calling her name. "Kirsty, this is….I'm close." She reached up and held his face in her hands and looked to those superlative orbs of majesty as she came closer and closer to her heavenly release. His eyes were closed tight and his breathing hectic. He didn't have the control to open them and stare back into her hypnotizing pools or focus long enough to calm his breathing; but he managed to press his lips to her neck and murmur something inconceivably sweet and low ."Kirsty," he closed his eyes hazy and tranquil, "I'm about to let go." Kirsty blushed from head to toe and held on while his luscious moans grew louder and his determined pounding impossibly, but some how in his eager impatience, quickened, and the end drew near. He wrapped his arms beneath her tiny frame and cried out as Kirsty, pushed over the brinks of the Utopia of sensational rapture, clenched tight around the hard intrusion. Moaning, screaming, crying, writhing in bliss, the lover's allowed the final push of unworldly ecstasy to overtake them both. Xipe came hard inside of her exhausted form and his thrusts began to slow and lessened. Kirsty held him tight and the Prince held her even tighter. "Xipe." she closed her eyes laid her head back down. "Ohhhh Kirsty…..My princess." She tightened once more, causing Xipe to moan deliriously wearied into her neck. The low in his voice tender and affectionate. "…Kirsty…I-" he looked up and found her passed out beneath him, a blush flourishing her features. "Kirsty?" she laid still. "Kirsty?" "Mm." She didn't bother opening her eyes. Though she honestly couldn't, he had drained her of all her energy. Kirsty was beyond drained even. Demons were a real handful to take care of. Xipe wasn't sure what to say. They had just done a horrible, consequential thing. And though looking at the sleeping darling beneath him he did not so much _regret_ it, there was still going to be serious punishment for their actions. Kirsty's hand latched onto his face and pulled him down to her naked body, telling him to lay down. "You think too much, Angel." "Kirsty-" she pushed his face back down level to hers. She didn't say anything more.

The Prince sighed at his once again sure defeat. What was he going to tell Leviathan, how was he going to redeem his uncharacteristic behavior? But most of all, how could he betray his lord? He was honorably Leviathan's favorite and _trusted _son! He had betrayed all of Hell, the labyrinth, the cenobites! Everyone. He had even betrayed his own self! It was this dammed child, she had swayed him and tricked him into submission. She had forced such feelings upon him and how undeniably alluring those feelings were. He physically couldn't say no. It was so…..It was beyond any pleasure he had ever known from torturing or suffering. It even passed the pleasure of agony and riveting affliction the scorn of the damned brought him in their afflicted, suffering state. Pain and misery. All a true twisted, wicked delight. ALWAYS. But now, there was this…..This heavenly, divine experience between him and this untouchable angel. And in all her grace and perfection, she had chosen him to stare longingly in the eyes of, arch her exposed flesh to in hopes of receiving his unworthy gift of insignificant pleasure in which she had worshipped with every aching fiber of her being, and perhaps share this odd, intense feeling the Dark Prince of Pain and yet to decipher. A tiny squeak of discomfort shied beneath him and his aimless train of thought was broken once more. He pulled away to stare at her inquisitively. She opened one dark lash. "I'm cold." Xipe stretched out on top or her feeling an almighty passion course through his blood and the most delectable sense of adoration for the girl's childish innocence. He felt the sensational high of belonging. He _needed_ to protect her, needed to…..love her even. His body went rigid at the thought and he suddenly laid very still. Kirsty could feel the nervous tense in his muscles beneath his blue-ish marble skin. "Doesn't love-making relax you, make you feel good and satisfied? You're so tense, Angel." Kirsty murmured sleepily. Xipe's face scrunched up in disgust at the words 'love-making'. "Child, you are still in order for a punishment. Do not involve_ yourself _in _my_ business." "I MEANT I don't WANT you to be tense. I _wanted_ you to enjoy this as much as I did. You know, melt in our passionate-" "_There was nothing 'passionate' between YOU and I, girl._" He bared his teeth. He sat up and stood away from her and the bed in a childish attempt to convince her of his indifference. Kirsty stared up in annoyance with her arms crossed over her chest. They stared angrily at one another, waiting for the other to break the contact first. Kirsty's glare was venomous but it did not waver the pin-faced demon above her. He stared down uninterestedly. "Are you always this spoiled?" "Spoiled! Humph, I should ask you if you are always this ungrateful. I am the Prince of this dominion and you have the honor to be graced by my lavish touch of magnificence and you endear it with the pettiness of triviality? Ungrateful and undeserving." Xipe glowered. Kirsty fought hard to keep a fit of insatiable laughter from ripping through her core and bursting out. The corners of her lips curled up and her white pearlish bones bared into an irrepressible grin. "You find that humorous, Child? Still passing my great divinity as negligible." He sneered offended. Kirsty's eyebrow shot up and her smile quirked into a half grin. "Poor baby, sooo misunderstood… Tell me all about it, honey." She cooed sweetly. Xipe's face flushed instinctively and his eyes glared daggers at her through narrow slits. Kirsty, unable to suppress the growing fit of laughter she fought wildly to contain, violently bursted out of her and her face with her hands. She sat up and slapped the bed, giggling hysterically at her lover's serious offense. "I don't mean it, Xipe!" She said between snorts. "I'm playing with you!" Giving in to her contagious laughter, he allowed himself to let his guard down and let a bashful smile spread over his flawless features. "Ungrateful." Kirsty hit him hard on his thigh and regained composure, curling back over. "Sleep with me, already." She said closing her weary eyes. He hesitated for a moment and then bent over her to pull her tangled mass of hair from her tiny, heart shaped face, about to crawl in beside her. "Naked." "Ridiculous. I will do _no _such thing." "I've already seen your godlike masculinity." Kirsty pulled at his armor until he was sat beside her. She curled up in his lap. "Why the sudden shyness?" "Not shy," he said defensively. "This was all a huge mistake Kirsty. We are going to pay dearly for this. You and I both." Kirsty grew serious. "Well," she stared up at him. "What….do we do now?" The Prince was quiet for a moment. He stared deep in thought, and a tinge of worry pricked his eye. Maybe something worse. Kirsty was starting to shake. Leviathan, she did not know of his true power. But she had always known to _run_. She sat up and stared into Xipe's marvelous, dark globes. "We must go to him." "Xipe, what will happen to us? Is this it, am I gonna die?" He smiled sadly at her adorable naivety. "I don't know….what will happen." "Please! Can we please sleep? Just for now? This is our only time left together and before it's all over I want us to just be here now! Can we sleep one final time together?" He didn't answer her. A weird thought was beginning to surface the bleak abandon of his bloodless heart, and it began to pain him to ignore it. "…Kirsty, I feel….._unusually_ fond of you." he cocked his head more into the pillows. "Now more than ever…." "Like…..what do you mean fond?" Her heart felt like it had stopped dead in her chest. "I don't know." "Please lay with me." She finally pulled him down beside her and threw her leg over his side, holding dearly on to his head and shoulders. "We can only wait and see what the great lord has in store for us, Kirsty. This is a sincerely profound sin against Hell. Consequence will be great, resistance futile, and punishment….merciless." He winced. "We may never see each other for another eternity. Or longer…" "But I **LOVE** you, Xipe!"

Xipe drew back from her in utter shock, completely at a loss of words. He then looked down in thought, noticing for the first time the white coating of gloss on Kirsty's thighs leading upward to the split between her thighs. *_Oops*_

_Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading :)_


End file.
